Leven op Bran
by Mad Elementals
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als je Pinhead, Freddy Krueger, Dracula en andere filmhelden in één huis wonen? Geen Big Brother, wel leuk!!
1. Default Chapter

Leven op Bran Kennissenkring  
  
Gaela rent over de koppelkeitjes het binnenplein over. Boven haar laat de donder een laag gerommel horen. Het waait al aardig en het zal niet lang meer duren, voordat het onweer in alle macht losbarst. Ze snelt de hoek om en kijkt de vallei in, een weelderig groene massa, vol bossen en beekjes. Terwijl ze het zandpad naar beneden volgt, begint Gaela haar mobiel doordringend te rinkelen. Ze rent door en probeert ondertussen haar telefoon uit haar rokken krijgen, maar hij glipt uit haar handen en de mobiel verdwijnt in de berm. "Shit", mompelt ze en klauwt met haar handen naar de grassprieten in de berm, zoekend naar het jengelende apparaat. Al ze hem gevonden heeft, houdt ze hem snel aan haar oor. "ja wat is er?", hijgt Gaela buiten adem. Aan de andere kant klinkt een opgewonden fluister. "Nee echt, de derde al?", hoofdschuddend kijkt ze de vallei in. "Ik ben er bijna, nog een paar honderd meter. Bel me over 10 minuten weer, dan heb ik hem wel gevangen. Oké? Tot zo!" Ze stopt haar mobiel weer weg en rent verder over het pad. In de weidevelden staan nog verschillende werktuigen, in hun haast achtergelaten, een riek steekt uit een baal hooi en tegen een boom staat nog een vergeten kapmes. Ondertussen is Gaela in het dorp aangekomen en probeert ze te voelen waar hij zich verstopt. Boze bewoners komen op haar af en beginnen in een zwaar dialect te schreeuwen en te wijzen. Wat de mensen precies zeggen kan ze niet opmaken uit de paar woorden Roemeens die haar geleerd is, maar de wijzende vingers spreken voor zich. Ze knikt een bedankje naar een oudere man en verdwijnt in de richting van het dorpsplein.  
  
Het eerste wat Gaela ziet, is een hooiwagen, totaal aan flinters gescheurd. Hooi ligt overal op het plein, zelfs de fontein spuit grassprietjes. Aan de andere kant van het plein is het eerste gebouw te zien. Het lijkt alsof iemand er dwars doorheen gerent is. De rent ernaar toe en een vrouw komt naar buiten. "O eindelijk, u bent er! Ga snel verder, hij ging die kant op" en ze wijst in de richting van een pub. Gaela had het zelf ook wel kunnen raden, want ook de pub geeft een doorwalste indruk. Waar eerst de deur zat, was nu een groot gat te zien en binnen lagen tafels her en der verspreid. Ze kreunt en rent dan weer verder. Als Gaela als een open veld komt, hoort ze stemmen vanachter een muur komen. Ze klimt tegen de muur op en kijkt er overheen. Aan de andere kant ligt een ravage te wachten; Houten planken, die ooit het huis bijeen hebben gehouden, liggen nu tegen de muur aan, en stukken dakbedekking zijn verspreid over het hele hofje. Hooi ligt vergeten in modderplassen en een kindje staat bij een lege duiventil. Opeens hoort Gaela achter zich een luid gehinnik. Ze draait zich om en ziet aan de overkant een gigantisch zwart paard staan. Zijn manen reiken tot de grond en zij vacht glanst als fluweel. Briesend heft het zijn hoofd en kijkt naar Gaela, die een stapje in zijn richting doet. Maar het paard schrikt van de beweging en rent er vandoor. "Nee!", schreeuwt Gaela hem achterna, maar het is al te laat. Het paard dendert door, verblind door woede, en rent recht op de dorpsfontein in. Gaela geeft een verontwaardigde schreeuw en rent het paard achterna. Nog voordat het beest weer in galop zit, is ze al bij hem en legt haar handen op zijn nek. "En nu is het genoeg Balder! Laat die mensen met rust!" het paard steigert en probeert Gaela weg te schoppen. Die ontwijkt hem slim en hangt nu met heel haar gewicht aan het paard zijn manen. Zo gaat het gevecht door en tussen de pogingen om Gaela af te schudden, trapt Balder alles wat onder zijn hoeven terecht komt kapot. Uiteindelijk staakt hij uitgeput zijn gedraai en hinnikt luid. Gaela pakt een pluk manen beet en trekt haar paard langzaam het dorp uit. De bewoners zijn opgelucht dat het demonenpaard weer is getemd en beginnen met het opruimen van de vernielde spullen. Ze weten dat er weinig aan te doen is. Ze zijn er al aan gewent, er gaat geen week voorbij of er gebeurt wel iets onverklaarbaars. Dat was al zo vanaf het begin dat de eerste zijn betrekking in het kasteel nam. Excentrieke mensen zijn het, met vreemde gewoontes, maar ze vergoeden altijd ruimschoots de kosten die een vernieling met zich meebrengt. Laatst was het een heuse draak, die de halve veestapel had opgevreten!  
  
Gaela rijdt Balder terug naar het kasteel via de zandweg. Het begint nu ook nog te regenen. Als ze het binnenplein weer oprijden staat Maul met over elkaar gevouwen armen te wachten. Zijn gezicht staat ernstig en hij duwt de staldeur open. Gaela stijgt af en Balder zijn hoeven schrapen hard over de keien. "Sloffen helpt niet Balder, er moeten hoefijzers onder!", kaatst Gaela tegen haar paard. Deze snuift verontwaardigd. Met een uitdrukkingloos gezicht leidt Gaela Balder zijn stal binnen en Maul pakt zijn spullen. Hij is klaar om verder te gaan met wat hij aan het doen was; hoefijzers zetten. "Red je het verder alleen?" informeert Gaela nog, maar ze wordt door een onzichtbare hand de stal uitgeduwd en de deur valt achter haar dicht. Misschien was het niet één van haar slimste ideeën om de opvliegende Darth Maul te vragen bij het zetten van Balder zijn hoefijzers, maar goed, hem nu te storen lijkt haar ook geen goed plan. Het kan maar beter zo snel mogelijk gedaan zijn.  
  
Gaela kan heel veel doen met de meest uiteenlopende diersoorten, maar de hoefijzers van haar eigen paard zetten, dat is tot op heden niet gelukt. Balder maakt er altijd een verschrikkelijk drama van, als zijn hoefijzers moeten worden vervangen en dan kan Gaela het niet over haar ondode hart verkrijgen hem te dwingen stil te staan. Met andere woorden; eens in de 6 weken is kasteel Bran in rep en roer, want als Balder eenmaal uitbreekt, dan is er geen houden meer aan. Alles wat onder zijn hoeven komt, wordt platgetrapt en het kost Dracula elke keer weer handenvol geld om de schade te dekken. Gaela probeert dan ook om haar huisbaas te ontwijken, want als zij Dracula tegenkomt (en hij zoekt haar nu vast en zeker) dan krijgt ze een preek van minstens 2 uur te verwerken. Daar heeft ze nu geen zin in en stilletjes glipt ze door de deuren het kasteel in.  
  
Van zo een eind rennen krijg je dorst en Gaela besluit wat drinkbaars te vinden in de keuken. Ze loopt de hoek om en daalt een uitgesleten trappetje af. Het kasteel waar ze in woont is al eeuwen oud. De meeste gangen zijn behangen met klimplantjes, die zich een weg naar binnen wisten te banen en er is geen trap meer te vinden, die nog geen ernstige slijtage vertoond. Maar hier voelt ze zich thuis. Altijd is er iemand te vinden, die wel in is voor een lolletje. Het gebeurt dan ook dikwijls dat ze de hele nacht door uit is met een van de jongens en dan 's ochtends nog maar op het nippertje op tijd bij haar school. School!! Gaela schrikt op uit haar gedachten. Nee, haar school begint zo!! Ze kijkt op haar horloge, nog maar 10 minuten en het is half 1; einde van haar twee tussenuren! 'Dat red ik nooit!', denkt ze bij zichzelf. En ze grist haar schooltas bij de keukendeur weg, die ze daar had achtergelaten. Als ze zich omdraait, grijpen twee armen haar beet en voor Gaela iets kan doen, wordt ze bijna doodgeknuffeld door.. Angelique! "Hé Gaela! Waarom zo'n haast?", begroet haar vriendin haar. "Je bent net thuis." "Angel, nee! Ik moet weg. Mijn les begint zo!" sputtert Gaela, maar de cenobite heeft een ijzeren greep. Daar wurm je jezelf niet zo snel uit. "O leuk, mag ik mee?" "Neehee. Dat weet je; stelt de rector niet op prijs" en met moeite trekt Gaela haar arm los. Ze draait zich, pakt haar schooltas en wilt door de keukendeur naar buiten toe. Maar opeens versperren tientallen kettingen de uitgang. Aan het eind van elke ketting hangt een scherpe haak, die zich in het hout van de deurpost boort. Achter Gaela vouwt Angelique haar armen veel betekend over elkaar.  
  
Haastig loopt Gaela langs de stallen, met een vrolijke Angelique achter zich aan "Maar je houdt je wel gedeisd hoor je! Ik heb geen zin om weer de hele Hellraiser-familie op mijn dak te hebben." Buiten komt de regen nu met bakken uit de hemel en de lucht is vol met lichtflitsen. "Lekker weer om je naar school te sturen!", merkt Angelique op en Gaela gelooft dat ze het nog meent ook. Samen lopen ze de stal in en een snuivende Balder komt hun tegemoet. Zijn hoeven glanzen als nooit tevoren en van Maul is geen spoor te vinden. "Hai liefie!", groet Gaela haar paard en ze pakt een stel capes, om buiten droog te blijven. Dan loopt ze naar Balder en klimt op zijn brede rug. Ze plukt even aan haar jurk, zodat die mooi over Balder zijn achterste valt, maar Angelique ploft achter Gaela neer, midden op haar jurk. Balder protesteert tegen het geweld en wordt snel de stal uitgeleid. De regen trotserend stuurt Gaela Balder het erf van het kasteel af en hij loopt door de snel groeiende modderpoelen. Angelique schuift een kleine ring aan haar vinger en Gaela doet hetzelfde, waarbij ze ook een ringetje om de manen van haar paard schuift. Meteen verschijnt er een zilverachtige waas uit het niets voor het drietal. Balder weet wat er van hem verwacht wordt en begint te galopperen. Met een grote sprong verdwijnt hij in de waas, die zich dan vanzelf weer sluit.  
  
Op het grasveld van het Kaj Munk College opent het tijdsgat zich weer, en Balder springt tevoorschijn. Hij glibbert met zijn vochtige hoeven over het gras en remt af. Vanuit het gebouw klinkt de eerste bel en Angelique kijkt nieuwsgierig om zich heen. Het was al een poosje geleden dat ze voor het laatst met Gaela mee was geweest naar school, maar de vorige keer had ze de grootste lol gehad. Ze had toen Chatterer in het fietsenhok opgesloten en terwijl Gaela haar lessen volgde, waren zij de school onveilig aan het maken. Dat was wel lachen, maar toen Gaela daar later achterkwam was ze niet zo blij met het optreden van haar vriendin. Dracula kreeg een woedende rector aan de telefoon en Gaela kreeg een officiële waarschuwing. Als het te moeilijk werd een demon les te geven, dan werd de demon van school getrapt, daar kwam het gesprek met Dracula op neer. Angelique loopt achter Gaela aan het gebouw binnen en kijkt naar een groepje jongens die haar met open monden aanstaren. Maar dit keer zou ze zich echt gedragen en met een duivelse glimlach neemt ze plaats in de aula.  
  
Gaela propt haar winterjas in een kluisje en loopt nog even naar Angelique toe, die op dat moment propjes gooit naar een jongentje met een gigantische rugzak om. "Angel, blijf je hier zitten? Ik heb hierna weer een tussenuur, dus dan kom ik je ophalen, oké? En houd op met bruggers pesten, help me liever met mijn huiswerk" Angelique kijkt gestoord op en ziet dat Gaela haar kwaad aankijkt. "Ja geef maar wat engels", zegt ze ongeïnteresseerd en kijkt weer weg. Gaela graait in haar tas en gooit een stapeltje schriften op de tafel en haar etui. Hier, als je me nodig hebt, ik heb geschiedenis in 251, da's op de tweede verdieping, die kant op en ze wijst de gang in. "Ik ben zo weer terug. Bye!" en Gaela loopt weg, over haar schouder kijkend. Ze ziet nog net hoe Angelique vernietigend naar een langslopende leraar kijkt. Nog net op tijd haalt Gaela haar lokaal en ze gaat snel aan een leeg tafeltje zitten. Achter haar zitten Laurine en Marian. Ze glimlacht en pakt snel haar boeken en zoekt naar een losse pen in het voorvak van haar rugtas. Wegman begint te neuzelen over de eerste wereldoorlog en waarom deze tot stand is gekomen; dodelijk vermoeiend en algauw staat haar blaadje vol met gekke manga-poppetjes. Gaela kijkt een beetje om zich heen en ziet dat bijna iedereen niet in slaap probeert te vallen. Tim staart uit het raam en Steffy kauwt afwezig op haar pen. Dan wordt er een nieuwe P.O. uitgedeeld en komt er beweging in 5H1. Mensen rommelen in tasjes en schrijven in agenda's met wie zij samenwerken. Gaela staat op en gaat bij haar groep aan tafel zitten; Laurine, Michel en Daisy.  
  
Leuk groepje en ze ploft weer neer. Wegman begint te weer van alles uit te leggen. Blijkbaar vind hij het geweldig als er een werkstuk over het ontstaan van de eerste Wereldoorlog op zijn bureau terecht komt, maar erg boeiend is dat onderwerp nou niet. Iedereen wordt verbannen naar de mediatheek en moet informatie over Duitsland gaan zoeken. Gaela besluit even naar Angelique te gaan en zegt dit tegen Daisy. "Ik ben zo terug, ja?" en ze wilt weglopen. "Wacht ik ga mee!", roept Daisy enthousiast en ze sluit meteen haar computer weer af. "Laurine blijft toch wel in de mediatheek, zij kan alvast beginnen met zoeken". Gaela knikt en bedenkt ondertussen hoe ze een moordlustige, opdringerige en aandachteisende cenobite op een aardige manier kan voorstellen. Onmogelijk. Michel kijkt vreemd op als Daisy vrolijk zwaaiend langsloopt en samen lopen ze richting de aula.  
  
Eenmaal in de aula aangekomen, is Angelique nergens te bekennen. Haar stoel is leeg en het schrift ligt verlaten op de tafel. Gaela gromt binnensmonds en loopt dan resoluut de aula door, richting de lerarenkamer. Daisy loopt achter haar aan. In de lerarenkamer is Gaela als een bekende gast; ze is er vaak genoeg om een moordenaar van de koffie af te slepen of om Pinhead ervan te overtuigen dat de 3,8 voor geschiedenis terecht was. Zo is ze ook te weten gekomen, dat Hannibal niet aan de cola moet beginnen, want wordt er slaperig van. Probeer dan maar eens de conciërge ervan te overtuigen dat de 'Silence of the Lambs'-maniak gewoon een dutje doet. In een paar seconden is het al duidelijk dat haar vriendin hier niet geweest is, want op een paar benauwd kijkende leraren na, is de kamer verlaten. Daisy kijkt onderzoekend naar Gaela "Weet je zeker dat ze mee is gekomen dan?". "Natuurlijk weet ik dat zeker, maar ik weet ook dat Angel een voorliefde heeft voor het biologielokaal!" en met een triomfantelijk gezicht stuift Gaela langt Daisy heen de lerarenkamer uit, de trap op en dendert lokaal 114 binnen.  
  
Als ze midden in het lokaal tot stilstand komt, speelt er voor Gaela haar ogen een angstaanjagend tafereel af; De tafels in het lokaal staan in een vierkant, en de leerlingen zitten er muisstil achter. Hun ogen kijken angstig naar Gaela, die als versteend naar de cenobite tuurt. Angelique zit op haar dooie gemak achter het bureau van Mr. Marinus, wiens gezicht grote gelijkenis met een vaatdoek vertoond. Angelique speelt met een paar opgezette vleermuizen, die ze waarschijnlijk uit de vitrine heeft gehaald. Mr. Marinus zelf staat in de hoek van het lokaal, achter het aquarium geperst en probeert zichzelf onzichtbaar te maken. Met een paar stappen is Gaela bij Angelique en trekt de vleermuizen uit haar handen. Verstoord kijkt ze op uit haar spel en ziet het woedende gezicht van Gaela voor zich. "Ow, hai Gaela!" begint ze nonchalant, maar ziet dat Gaela allesbehalve vrolijk kijkt. "Hai Angel." zegt Gaela met een onderdrukte grauw in haar stem en voordat Angelique weet wat er gebeurt, heeft Gaela haar hand onder het ijzerdraad gewrikt. Met een pijnlijke schreeuw staat de cenobite op en loopt noodgedwongen met Gaela haar hand mee. Het is geen fijn gevoel om te worden meegesleurd aan je loshangende hoofdhuid en kermend schuifelt Angelique de gang op. "BLIJF STAAN!", schreeuw Gaela woedend en de gooit haar vriendin bijna op de grond. Die blijft verdwaasd staan en begint verwoed aan het ijzerdraad dat uit haar hoofd komt te frunniken. Gaela loopt terug het lokaal in. "Meneer Marinus, het spijt me zo van Angel, het zal echt niet meer gebeuren!" Mr. Marinus is ondertussen weer aan zijn bureau gaan zitten en is nog altijd wat bleekjes. Gaela probeert nog excuses te maken, maar als ze geen reactie uit de leraar krijgt, haalt ze haar schouders op en gaat weg.  
  
"Jij blijft voorlopig bij mij in de buurt" waarschuwt Gaela Angelique, als ze met zijn drieën door de studiegang lopen, richting de mediatheek. "Je gaat maar naast me zitten in de les en reken maar dat Pinhead dit te horen krijgt!" Verlegen kijkt Angelique door het raam naar buiten en niets zou nu nog verraden, dat ze net een complete klas in doodsangst had laten zitten. Daisy kijkt haar vragend aan. "Hai, ik ben Daisy. Ik dacht ik loop even met Gaela mee." Met een flauwe glimlach schud de cenobite Daisy's hand en ze lopen de mediatheek binnen. De beheersters van de mediatheek krijgen bijna een rolberoerte als ze Angelique hun lokaal zien binnenlopen en klampen meteen Mr. Wegman vast. Geïnteresseerd pakt Angelique een engels stripboek uit een kast en gaat rustig zitten lezen. Met een laatste blik draait Gaela zich om en loopt naar Laurine en Michel toe. "Lukt het al een beetje?" en ze schuift een kruk bij. Laurine blijkt druk bezig te zijn geweest op het internet en heeft al aardig wat artikelen gevonden over de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Ze bekijkt de informatie. "O, ik kan trouwens nog wel aan wat informatie komen! Pinhead vocht in de Eerste Wereldoorlog, en hij weet daar vast nog iets van." Michel kijkt naar het computerscherm, en dan naar Angelique. "Die Pinhead, is dat ook zo een figuur?" zegt hij, gebarend naar de cenobite. "In dat geval ga ik hem niet interviewen." Hij staat op en loopt weg, naar Daan toe. Zuchtend kijkt Gaela Laurine aan. "Zeg maar niets." Op dat moment klinkt de schoolbel en iedereen sluit automatisch zijn computer af, ook Laurine. De volgende les zijn twee verrukkelijke uren gym. Met andere woorden; de helft van de klas heeft een acute migraineaanval. Dat soort dingen komen altijd heel ongelegen. Gaela loopt naar Angelique toe en probeert haar mee te krijgen naar de gymzaal. Dit gaat niet even gemakkelijk, want de cenobite is ervan overtuigt dat ze het Garfield-stripboek lang genoeg heeft vastgehouden om het mee te mogen nemen. Pas nadat Gaela het boek onder dwang van haar vriendin heeft gehuurd, houdt ze op met krijsen en vol frisse tegenzin sleurt Gaela Angelique mee naar de gymzaal.  
  
Als ze samen over het plein lopen, is Gaela in gedachten verzonken. In eerste instantie luistert ze niet naar de cenobite ('Angel verwacht toch geen antwoord'), maar als ze pijnlijk in haar zij wordt gepord, kijkt Gaela geïrriteerd op. Angelique kijkt haar onschuldig aan, zich niet bewust van haar vlijmscherpe nagels. "Had je dat afgesproken?", zegt ze vragend. "Watte?" "Had je met Maul afgesproken om samen te sporten?" Angelique wijst met een vinger naar de zwarte speeder, die onder het rokersafdakje is geparkeerd.  
  
Meteen staat ze stil en kijkt met openhangende mond naar het voertuig. Wat gebeurt er als een getrainde krijger mee gaat doen met een spelletje basketbal? Maul staat er nou niet om bekend dat hij goed tegen zijn verlies kan. Met een onderdrukte kreet rent Gaela het gebouw binnen. 


	2. Autodrop

Altijd weer die autodrop!!  
  
In de hal is niemand te zien en vertwijfelt blijft Gaela staan. Angelique staat naast haar en kijkt naar de nerveus ogende vampier. "Gaela, waarom heb ik het gevoel alsof je me niet alles vertelt? Altijd als die Sith in de buurt is, ga je op tilt." Terwijl Gaela iets onverstaanbaars mompelt, loopt Steffy langs haar heen, een kleedkamer in. Angelique wend zich af en loopt meteen de zaal binnen. Gaela en haar klasgenoten hebben zich binnen een paar minuten omgekleed. Iedereen is al gewend dat er af en toe een cenobite mee naar school gaat, maar er zijn nog genoeg vragen, "Is ze nou niet agressief dan?", vraagt een van de meiden, terwijl ze stuntelend op een been rond hinkelt. "Nee tuurlijk niet", antwoord Gaela verbaasd, "anders zou ik Angel toch niet meenemen! Zij is de meest normale van het hele stel, voor zover een demon normaal kan zijn..". "En ze heeft nog nooit geprobeerd om iemand te vermoorden?" "Jawel, en dat is haar gelukt ook. Daar is Frank het levende voorbeeld van." "Oke, Gaela ik volg je niet. Een vermoord iemand die nog leeft.; een vampier?" "Nee joh, een soort van half-cenobite. Ik weet niet hoe het heet, maar Frank ziet er niet meer uit als een normaal mens en leeft nu bij de Hellraiser-groep. Hij is zeg maar hun eerste project geweest." "Ik denk niet dat ik de details wil horen van jou Frank. Die ander is al erg genoeg." Lachend ritst Gaela haar tas open en vist haar gymschoenen eruit. De deur kraakt als Marian binnenloopt. "Umm Gaela, ik denk dat je dit even moet zien." "O, is Maul toch hier?", vraagt Gaela en ze loopt mee de zaal in.  
  
Voor het begin van de les mogen de leerlingen altijd basketballen of voetballen en ook nu vliegen de ballen om je oren. Opeens vliegt een zwarte schim langs en ligt 5 meter verderop Angelique op de grond. "Heeeee!", protesteert ze en haalt uit naar de schim. Maul ontwijkt haar klauwen en springt in de lucht, gooit een bal en scoort vanaf 10 meter. Dan draait hij zich om en loopt naar Gaela. "Sorry, raakte ik je?" "Uuuh, nee dat was Angie." , zegt ze en wijst naar haar vriendin, die nu woest overeind krabbelt, maar Maul slaat zijn arm om haar heen en draait zijn rug naar Angelique. "Maul, ik vind je eng." ,antwoord Gaela droog en probeert hem weg te duwen.  
  
Om te worden omhelst door een Sith in het zicht van al haar klasgenoten is niet echt haar idee van een goede indruk maken. Zelfs al is het een knappe, gespierde, in het zwart geklede Sith. Angelique is bij hen komen staan en geeft Maul een keiharde klap tegen zijn achterhoofd. Hij weert zich en draait haar arm om. Maul gromt in Angelique's oor en laat een basketbal naar zijn hand vliegen. "Wees jij nu eens een lieve cenobite en ga spelen met de mensen. Hier" en hij duwt de bal in haar maag. De Sith went zich weer af en richt zijn attenties weer op Gaela, die op een bank zit en praat met de gymleraar. Als Maul naast haar gaat zitten, draait ze haar hoofd om en kijkt hem vrolijk aan."Je mag meedoen met basketballen Maul." "Yey..."antwoord hij en legt zijn hoofd op haar schouder. Angelique trekt hem aan zijn nekvel overeind en gaat tussen hen inzitten. De basketballen worden opgeruimd en Mr. Loeve begint met uitleggen. De opdracht; basketballen terwijl je in een vierkant verdedigd. Voor deze keer mag Darth Maul meedoen, op voorwaarde dat hij zich aan de spelregels houdt. Nadat de groepjes zijn ingedeeld kan het spel beginnen. Angelique wilde niet basketballen en zit verveeld op de bok te plukken aan haar pak. Dit spel zitten zowel Darth Maul als Gaela op de bank en kijken naar het spel. Maul neemt het in zich op, zodat hij straks de regels weet, en deze tien keer zo goed kan laten zien. Zijn motto: 'Everything you can do, I can do better'.  
  
Gaela neuriet een liedje en denkt aan de sporttoernooien die er in de zomer op het kasteel worden gehouden. Daar komen geen duffe sporten zoals basketbal in voor. Wel balsporten waarbij je de tegenstander omver moet zien te keilen of waarbij de ballen in de hens worden gestoken en die je kan gaan overgooien. Altijd goed voor de slappe lach. Maar het leukst zijn de racen, waarbij je te paard een hindernissenparcours moet afleggen. Daarbij zijn zij en Balder altijd van de partij. De tegenstanders verschillen nogal, soms zijn alleen zij en de Hessian Horseman daar. Maar soms zitten ook de Nazgûl erbij en die zijn heel wat lastiger te verslaan. Niet dat Balder ze niet aankan, maar het vereist heel wat kunst en vliegwerk om ze voor te blijven. Ook al behoord Balder al tot de oudjes, hij moet en zal elke race winnen. Maul stoot haar aan en Gaela kijkt hem wazig aan. "Welkom terug op aarde; wij zijn aan de beurt." En energiek staat Maul op en maakt een paar schijnbewegingen. "Kan je goed basketballen dan?", merkt Gaela op. "Geen idee, ik heb het nog nooit gedaan. Vind jij het leuk?" "Leuk, jawel.Maar ik flikker steeds om." Vreemd kijkt Maul haar aan. "Merk je vanzelf wel." Zegt Gaela met een vage glimlach en ze neemt haar plek in het vierkant in.  
  
Het spel verloopt vrij rustig. Dit zijn de laatste uren van vandaag, dus iedereen heeft er eigenlijk geen zin meer in. De acht spelers op het veld zwoegen om de bal in bezit te krijgen, maar zodra Maul zich ermee bemoeit, is er voor de andere geen lol meer aan: Met een gigantische sprong springt hij over 4 mensen en grist de bal uit de lucht. Maul zet af tegen de muur en suist door de gymzaal. Zonder moeite schiet hij de bal in het net, keer op keer op keer. Overspelen, daar weet Maul ook geen raad mee. Elke keer als hij de bal naar een van Gaela haar klasgenoten speelt, worden ze door de klap omver gegooid. Dus kan hij het beter zelf doen. Af en toe schreeuwt Gaela iets onverstaanbaar naar de Sith, waarna hij de bal wel moet afgeven, maar op een gegeven moment bromt zelfs Daan iets over een 'onsportief spel'. Maul springt door de zaal en geeft niemand een kans om ook maar in de buurt van de bal te komen. Hij hangt aan de basket, die vervaarlijk kraakt, en scoort nog een driepunter. Na tien minuten geven de tegenstanders het maar op, want er valt voor hen geen lol meer aan te beleven. Het spel wordt gewonnen door Maul en zijn team, en het volgende onderdeel wordt voorbereid; trampolinespringen. Ondertussen zet Maul zijn beste beentje voor door iedereen verhalen te vertellen over zijn vroegere opdrachten, compleet met vechthoudingen en hoge kicks in de lucht. Al snel is zijn egoïstische spel hem vergeven en staat de krijger in het midden van de belangstelling. De matten en trampoline worden uitgestald en iedereen moet omstebeurt zo hoog mogelijk springen. Dit verloopt rustig en iedereen komt aan de beurt. Maul springt dan wel over de trampoline heen en komt ver na de mat weer op de grond terecht, maar daar kijkt niemand meer van op. Ook Gaela lijkt verder te kunnen springen dan dat normaal is voor een mens, maar daar verschillen de meningen over. Er gaan de laatste tijd roddels over Gaela door de school. Sinds het uitkwam dat ze een demon is, mijden haar klasgenoten haar, maar wennen er langzaam aan. Het is altijd handig om van een engels proefwerk te worden gered, omdat Fred Krueger een spellingsfout ontdekte. De leraar durfde 2 weken niet op school te komen en iedereen kreeg een 8. *Chantage, hoezo?*  
  
Als de les is afgelopen en iedereen weer in de kleedkamers bezig is, lopen Angelique en Darth Maul al de deur uit en wachten onder het afdakje bij de speeder. In de kleedkamer schopt Gaela haar sportschoenen uit en propt haar trainingspak in een zwarte plunjezak. De middeleeuwse jurk ligt netjes opgevouwen op de bank. "Hoe duur is zo een jurk nou?" vraagt Marjolein, die met nieuwsgierige ogen naar het satijnen hesje kijkt. "Of is het een kostuum uit de verkleedwinkel?" Gaela schiet even in de lach en ze kijkt Marjolein hartelijk aan. "Deze jurk zal je niet snel in een winkel tegenkomen. Hij is ongeveer .*denkt even na* 600 jaar oud. Ik heb hem van Dracula gekregen. Zijn vrouw is overleden en de jurken lagen te verstoffen. Dat is natuurlijk ook zonde en daarom mag ik ze in bruikleen houden." Ze strijkt de over-rok glad met de palm van haar hand. "Maar kleding van deze kwaliteit wordt allang niet meer gemaakt. Dit is handwerk, met gesponnen gouddraad afgezet. Mag hem eigenlijk niet naar school aan, maar ja je moet toch wat hè, hihi!" Marjolein glimlacht en wend haar hoofd naar de deur. Gaela hangt de plunjezak over haar schouder en kijkt onder de bank. "Waar heb ik mijn tas gelaten?". "Die had dat leren pakkie al meegenomen voor je." "Ow, oké dan, tot morgen!" En vrolijk stapt Gaela weer de regenbui in.  
  
"Het is koud hier." Moppert Angelique als Gaela haar hand uitsteekt om haar vriendin achter op Balder te trekken. "Ik wil naar huis." "Ja kom dan, dan kunnen we weg." Mokkend ploft Angelique op het paard neer.  
  
Maul zoeft voorbij op zijn speeder en steekt zijn hand op. Die zien ze wel weer op het kasteel. Vanmiddag moet de keuken worden opgeruimd. Dat is een heel karwei, aangezien niemand ooit de afwas doet. En dan is eens per maand al het servies op en moet er wel worden schoongemaakt. Het is een heel gevecht over wie wat moet doen, en Gaela weet dat het er toch op uitdraait dat het hele gezelschap scheldend vertrekt, en dat zij in haar uppie staat af te wassen. Glimlachend spoort ze Balder aan en Angelique gilt dat ze er bijna van af viel. De tijdspoort opent zich weer en met een machtige sprong is het drietal verdwenen.  
  
Ondertussen is het kasteel in rep en roer. De half-cenobite Frank is ontsnapt en houdt zich schuil ergens in het kasteel. Hij staat niet te springen om weer naar de cenobites terug te gaan, en Pinhead loopt briesend de gangen door. "Frank, kom op nou! We doen je niets, echt niet." Maar Frank is slimmer dan dat er hij komt niet meer tevoorschijn. In elke kamer staat een cenobite de wacht te houden, en de andere bewoners krijgen telkens een hartverzakking als ze een kamer inlopen. De humeurige Pinhead wordt angstvallig vermeden, maar hij duikt overal op en loert in alle hoeken van elke kamer. Zelfs zijn beste vriend Fred Krueger krijgt er de kriebels van.  
  
Gaela stapt het erf op, met Balder achter zich aan. Angelique springt van het paard af en rent meteen naar binnen. Zij heeft via haar telefoon gehoord over Frank en wil in goede aart vallen bij Pinhead, dus is ze vastbesloten om Frank terug te halen. Hoofdschuddend leid Gaela haar paard naar zijn stal. Hij rolt meteen om in het schone stro. Waarschijnlijk heeft Dracula een verse baal stro uit een huisje gehaald ergens. Komt altijd wel van pas. Gaela wil de stallen weer uit gaan, maar wordt opeens van achter op de grond geduwd. Verschrikt kijkt ze haar belager aan en staart in de bloeddoorlopen ogen van Frank. Haar eerste gedachte is om te gaan schreeuwen, maar hij legt zijn walgelijke hand over haar lippen en ze kan geen woord uitbrengen. Haar ogen kijken hem verschrikt aan en ze probeert hem weg te duwen. Hij grijnst met zijn vervelde lippen en brengt zijn mond bij haar oor. "Jij moet me helpen om hier weg te komen. Je kan dat beest van jou mij laten wegbrengen. Nu!!". In zijn ogen schittert een waanzinnige vonk en hij schreeuwt maar door over zijn vrijheid en dat Gaela hem meteen op weg moet helpen. Ze mag blij zijn dat hij haar niets aandoet. Gaela gniffelt al bij de gedachte dat Frank haar iets aan zou doen; Hij, de cenobite die nog nooit een mens heeft kunnen doden, denkt een volgroeide vuurdemon aan te kunnen. Heheh, alleen de gedachte eraan maakt, dat Gaela haar lachen moeilijk kan inhouden. "Waarom lach je?!", dondert zijn gezicht vlak boven haar hoofd. "Nee niets, er is niets.", zegt Gaela en met moeite verschijnt een beleefde glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze is dan wel een demon, maar een die het verleerd is om ook maar enige vorm van verdediging toe te passen. Ze kijkt over Frank zijn schouder en ziet Balder nieuwsgierig aan zijn schoenen snuiven. Hij kijkt op en hinnikt zachtjes. Er komt een twinkeling in zijn paardenogen en Balder draait zich langzaam om. Het beste wapen dat haar paard bezit, ontvouwt zich aan Gaela; zijn hoeven! Balder kijkt achterom en mikt met zijn kont waar hij heen moet. Hij haalt uit en met een vloeiende boog vliegt Frank verdwaasd door de lucht. Hij krabbelt verdwaasd overeind, maar is niet snel genoeg. Balder is al bij hem en hapt in zijn colbert. "Brave Balder", prijst Gaela hem en ze loopt snel weg om de cenobites te halen.  
  
Balder blijft in zijn stal en zorgt ervoor dat Frank angstig in een hoekje zit weggedoken. Het paard geniet er ook nog van en is in een opperbeste stemming als Gaela terugkomt met een vreemd uitziend schepsel. Het is de cenobite Chatterer, de jongste van het stel, maar met zijn 13 jaar weet hij aardig wat te doen met een ontsnapte gevangene. Binnen een paar seconden zit Frank hulpeloos op de grond, met een kluwen kettingen om zich heen gewikkeld. Chatterer kan jammer genoeg niet spreken, omdat zijn mond zodanig is ingesnoerd, dat hij alleen nog kan klapperen met zijn tanden. Dit verhindert hem totaal niet om zichzelf verstaanbaar te maken; als iemand hem niet begrijpt, dan het diegene nog bezuren dat hij Chatterer heeft genegeerd. Het probleem is dus snel opgelost en Gaela neemt afscheid van Balder. Pas later in de avond zal ze nog een rondje om het landgoed van Dracula rijden, dus ze laat nog wat hooi achter als avondeten. Gaela slentert het kasteel in en dumpt haar rugzak bij de grote trap. Zachtjes sluipt ze naar de keuken om te kijken of daar al iets gaande is. Maar er is nog niemand en ze loopt naar binnen. Gedachteloos raapt ze de potten en pannen bijeen en laat de wasbak vollopen met water. In een stoffig kastje vind Gaela een afwasborstel met wat zeep begint ze met afwassen.  
  
Als ze al een poosje bezig is, hoort Gaela plotseling de plint kraken en ze draait zich om. Maul staat in de deuropening met in zijn armen een kartonnen doos. "Hi", zegt hij en loopt direct naar de voorraadkast toe. Hij zet de doos voor zich neer en begint de kast uit te pluizen. Koek, chocoladerepen, pepernoten en spekkies, alles verdwijnt achter het karton. Gaela schud haar hoofd en gaat verder met het schoon schrobben van een bakkenpan. Het is Maul strikt verboden om aards voedsel te eten, omdat hij op een streng dieet staat. Dit ter bevordering van 'het kwade' in de krijger. Zijn meester Darth Sidious is erg streng hierin, maar Maul is en blijft een lekkerbek, en zodra hij de kans krijgt, slaat hij gigantische voorraden snoep op in zijn schip, de Infiltrator. Zo ook nu en hij doorzoekt alle kasten. Zelf een paar krentenbollen en een pot pindakaas verdwijnen in de doos. "Gaela." begint Maul langzaam, terwijl hij bijna paniekerig in het rond kijkt. "Jaaaa?" smalend kijkt Gaela zijn kant op, zich afvragend welke snoep hij nu weer mist. "Heb jij dat zakje autodrop ergens gezien?" "Die heb je opgegeten lieverd." *laag gegrom* "Nietes, Hannibal had gister nieuw gehaald. Speciaal voor mij." Gaela herinnert zich opeens weer wat hij bedoelt en draait zich om. "Die dropautobusjes bedoel je? Half wijngum half drop?" Maul knikt zijn hoofd en kijkt achter een pak koffie. "Gezien?"  
  
"Ja ik geloof van wel..", zegt ze wat ongemakkelijk. Hoe vertel je een Sith dat je die gisteravond tijdens 'Forrest Gump' hebt opgegeten? Maar zodra de gedachten door Gaela haar hoofd flitsen, draait Maul zih furieus om. Hij is telepathisch als geen ander, en gebruikt zijn gave op de meest ongewenste momenten. "OPGEVRETEN??" buldert hij en komt dreigend naderbij. Gaela houdt de bakkenpan beschermend voor zich en duikt er half achter weg. "Ja zeg, hoe moest ik weten dat ze voor jou waren? Ik had trek." Nog net op tijd weet Gaela de soeplepel te ontwijken en kletterend slaat hij tegen de muur achter haar. "Hé! Ik koop wel nieuwe als je niet zonder kan, vreetzak." Woedend gooit Gaela de fles zeepsop naar Maul zijn hoofd toe, maar hij laat de fles van richting veranderen door enkel een handbeweging. Gaela krijgt een vleesmes naar haar hoofd geslingerd en ze kruipt onder de zware tafel. Gillend laat ze weten dat Sidious hiervan zal horen en gedwongen laat Maul de bestekbak staan. Als zijn meester erachter komt, dan heeft hij een probleem. Met een laag gegrom vouwt hij de kartonnen doos dicht en verdwijnt ermee door de deur. Gaela komt weer tevoorschijn en grijpt bibberend naar de vatenkwast. De rest van de afwas wordt afgeraffeld en Gaela kijkt telkens over haar schouder naar de deur, om te kijken of er niemand naar binnen komt. Snel grist ze haar tas van de grond af en rent de trappen op, naar haar kamers. Ze sluit zichzelf op in haar slaapkamer, en neemt eerst een warm bad. In een dikke donkerrode badjas gaat ze achter haar bureau zitten en maakt het weinige huiswerk dat nog over was. Pas als de bel voor het eten gaat, staat Gaela op en trekt snel een simpele jurk aan. Op een loopje gaat ze naar de eetkamer, waar het hele huis zich verzameld voor het gezamenlijke avondeten.  
  
De eetkamer is behangen met trofeeën die Dracula tijdens zijn veldtochten heeft veroverd. Zilveren schalen prijken aan de muren en in de hoeken staan ouderwetse harnassen. Als Gaela de eetzaal binnenkomt, loopt ze over een ingewikkeld mozaïek van een landschap naar haar plaats toe, rechts van Dracula zelf, die aan het hoofd van de tafel zit. Dracula kijkt slaperig uit zijn oogjes en hij rekt zich nog eens uit. Het is duidelijk dat hij net is opgestaan, maar de zon is dan ook pas ondergegaan. Hij gaapt en zijn hoektanden glinsteren van het speeksel. Glimlachend kijkt hij Gaela aan en hij maant de groep tot stilte. Iedereen is aanwezig, behalve de cenobites (zoals gewoonlijk) en Dracula geeft het teken dat het eten mag komen. Op grote schalen wordt het voedsel door de zigeuners van Dracula naar binnen gedragen en op de lange tafel neergezet. Naast Gaela zit een jong vampiertje, die niet kan wachten totdat ze van al dat lekkers mag proeven. Watertandend bekijkt ze alle schalen als die worden langs gedragen; van vegetarische schotels, tot een prachtig gedecoreerde bloedworst. Gelukkig wordt het voedsel gesorteerd op demon, en hoeft Gaela niet ver te reiken om de bij de rosbief te komen. De jonge vampier kan zich niet meer inhouden en gapt een plak bloedworst van de schaal. Dit wordt haar door Dracula niet in dank afgenomen. Hij is de baas en iedereen wordt geacht te wachten totdat hij heeft opgeschept en geproefd. Hij is erg strikt met deze regels en de andere vampiers wijzen naar de nieuwelinge en roepen verontwaardig hun protest. Het meisje kijkt bang om zich heen, en heeft algauw een klap van Dracula te pakken. "Ga je nog eten vandaag?", zegt Gaela kribbig, terwijl ze zijn hand uit de haren van de vampier losmaakt. Dracula gromt even, maar Gaela gromt even hard terug. Met een nors gezicht prikt Vlad in eten en staart Gaela onderwijl verslindend aan. Dan is de tafel een wirwar van graaiende handen en wordt gelachen en gepraat.  
  
Tijdens het eten is het altijd gezellig en Gaela praat wat met Dracula en Freddy Krueger. Freddy blijkt aan een nieuw project bezig te zijn, waarbij hij graag Pinhead's hulp wilt hebben. Maar Pinhead is even koppig als altijd en weigert uit de kerker te komen. Fred maakt zich er erg druk om. "Ik meen het Gaela, die man raakt nog een overwerkt als hij zo blijft doorgaan." "Nou ja" neemt Gaela het op voor de oude cenobite, "Hij heeft tenminste een hobby waar hij plezier aan beleefd." "Een hobby!" reageert Freddy ontzet, met zijn mond vol pizza, "Hij snijd mensen aan stukjes, dat kan je nauwelijks een hobby noemen!". Dracula lacht hartelijk om de verontrustte reactie van Freddy Krueger. "Je vergeet dat onze Elliot al decennia niets anders meer doet." En hij schept zijn bord voor de tweede keer op. "Ja maar toch." beteuterd prikt Fred met één van zijn nagels in een olijf van zijn pizza. "Hij komt je heus wel helpen Freddy, je moet gewoon een paar keer bij hem langs gaan en dan sleur je hem vanzelf mee." Gaela kijkt hem aan en eet op sneltreintempo verder. Als ze dooreet, dan kan ze nog even een rondje met Balder rijden over de landerijen van Dracula. Naast zich zucht Freddy hoorbaar en wrijft tevreden over zijn buik. "Dat is lekker zeg, pizza blijft een favoriet van mij." "Goh, ik vraag me af waarom." en met een schaapachtig gezicht kijkt Dracula door het raam naar buiten. Daar is de schemering al aardig ingevallen en er vliegen meerdere vleermuizen om het kasteel heen. "Oké, ik heb genoeg gegeten."Dracula schuift zijn stoel weg en staat op. Om hem heen wordt het gelijk stil. "Het diner is over, ik ben klaar." En met deze woorden verlaat Vladimir de eetzaal. Morrend stoppen de andere bewoners met eten. Weer een middeleeuws overblijfsel, waarvan de gastheer geen afstand kan doen: als het hoofd klaar is met eten, dan stopt iedereen. De borden en glazen worden afgeruimd door de zigeuners, en de horrorfiguren trekken zich terug in de salon of gaan terug naar hun kamer. Gaela rekt zich uit en gaapt.  
  
Als ze even later door de gangen richting de stallen loopt, hoort ze voetstappen achter zich. Ze draait zich om en ziet dat Pinhead haar probeert in te halen. "Heb je al gegeten?", vraagt ze hem en blijft stilstaan. "Nee" "Moet ik wat voor je maken in de keuken?" "Nee, geen honger." Hij kijkt Gaela vragend aan. "Wat?" zegt ze. "Nee niets, ik moet gaan. Zie je straks nog wel." Pinhead loopt verder de gang door en draait zich even om "Nog bedankt dat je Frank heb gevonden", en hij slaat de hoek om. Gaela blijft argwanend achter. Alleen al het feit dat Pinhead haar net heeft bedankt, zit haar niet lekker. Voorzichtig loopt ze verder en kijkt in de gang waarin hij net is verdwenen; niemand. Ze verwacht een leger geïrriteerde cenobites, dat zou echt Pinhead's humor zijn. Maar ze komt heelhuids bij de stallen aan. Balder kijkt op vanuit zijn voederbak, zijn mond vol met hooi. "Hee hee, heb je zin in een ritje vanavond?" Gaela pakt een set borstels en begint het stof uit Balder zijn vacht te vegen. Ook zijn hoeven worden schoongemaakt en Gaela bekijkt de glanzende hoefijzers. Maul heeft zijn werk goed gedaan. Het paard snuift als Gaela zijn hoeven inspecteert, dus ze laat ze snel los. Samen lopen ze naar buiten. Het is een frisse avond, maar droog. Aan de hemel stralen de sterren op Gaela's loshangende haar. Ze klimt behendig op Balder zijn rug en trekt haar cape strakker om zich heen. De cape is zo ontworpen, dat hij ook de paardenrug geheel bedekt. Ideaal, en ze stappen ze onder de poort door. 


End file.
